Aruma Rei
Aruma Rei is a character of Kageki no Kuni no Alice. He is a student at Alice Academy and has the Werewolf Alice. He is both the older half-brother and arch enemy of Ema Shinomiya, who is really Touma Rei. Appearance Aruma bares no physical resemblance to Ema. He has short, spikey dark hair and brown eyes, and has sharp features, including cat-like eye shapes. Personality Aruma is known to exhibit the antics and attitude of a delinquent. He has no friends, with the exemption of one classmate who helps him with his plot to capture and destroy Ema. Aruma holds a strong grudge against Ema for supposedly taking away everything important to him, particularly their mother’s affection because she showed Ema more care and attention than she did for Aruma. Because if this, Aruma is determined to destroy Ema’s happiness by depriving him of everything he loves. Although he intends to use Hikari as bait to lure Ema, Aruma starts to exhibit a deeper interest in her as he gets to know her and she doesn’t treat him as an outsider due to his Alice. He begins to develop feelings for her and resolves to win her over when he realizes she is in love with Ema. Story Backstory Aruma is the older half-brother of Ema and both were born with rare and unusual Alices. As Ema possessed the Voice Pheromone Alice, he navel a target for anti-Alice organizations and their mother devoted herself to protecting him. Aruma, who possessed the Werewolf Alice, was ridiculed by other children and felt neglected by his mother. After Ema allowed himself to be enrolled int Alice Academy, Aruma followed him to seek revenge against him. Aruma caused so much trouble to Ema that Natsume was assigned as Ema’s bodyguard and Ema was sent to Alice Opera Troupe. Present Years later, Aruma learns Alice Opera Troupe students are coming to the Alice Festival in the Academy. He vows to kill him and take away everything important to him. He sees a cell phone picture of Ema and Hikari in an embrace and he realizes she is the person Ema cries for. In his dog form, he lures Hikari to the Northern woods to kidnap her and use her as bait against Ema. His accomplice holds Hikari while Aruma brags how he snatched her so easily. Hikari however beats his accomplice and demands an explanation from Aruma, who is surprised. He reverts back to his human form but he is naked, which embarrasses Hikari and she calls him a pervert. Aruma berates her and admits how hard it is for him to have a weird Alice. Hikari then apologizes to him. Aruma places a heart-shaped sticker on her forehead that will make her honest about her thoughts so he can learn Ema’s weaknesses. However, Hikari hurls insults at Aruma, which irritates him and makes him feel down. Hikari offers words of encouragement to him as she realizes how her words hurt his feelings. Tsubasa calls Hikari after learning that she went missing and Ema is worried. Aruma is shocked to learn Hikari is Tsubasa’s little sister. Tsubasa shouts over the phone that he knows Aruma is there and that Natsume and Ruka are on their way. Alice Aruma possesses the Werewolf Alice. It gives him the ability to transform into a small dog but he can only return to his human form as long as he wears a collar, which serves as a control device. If his collar is removed, his Alice can lose control and he will take on the form of a larger and more ferocious beast-like wolf. Category:Kageki no Kuni no Alice Character Category:Character